


Parties Suck

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Hinted Polyamory, No Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Parties, Stim Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Where Keith hates battle, Pidge hates parties. Shiro's got it covered though.





	

Pidge stared around at the room, standing off to the side and sipping from a cup of water. The room was mostly dark with the occasional flashing red/purple/green/yellow lights as heavy music thumped through the floor. All the aliens within were dancing to their hearts (if they had them) contents, getting along with the other Paladins and the Princess just fine.

But Pidge was not fine. The music was deafening, the constant flashing lights caused aches in the brain but worst of all; Pidge didn’t have a chew stick or anything.

The people of this world, the Alffarians (who looked like Rolo), had decided they would throw a party in the Paladins’ honor and of course, they were invited. Thinking it was going to be another typical formal party, everyone had agreed to come with a slightly boring night in mind.

No one was expecting the shaking floors, flashing lights and blackened room to be what they ended up in, but no one was complaining. Lance loved parties like this, Keith actually really liked the vibrations in the floor and no one else minded the surprise so they thanked the Alffarians and partied hard.

Everyone but Pidge, who didn’t want to admit how much just being here hurt. 

“Pidge! You okay?!”

Pidge glanced up and spotted Lance waving at them, Keith under one of his arms and one of the Alffarians who looked about their age hanging on his other.

Pidge faked a smile and nodded, making the okay sign.

Lance nodded back, smiled and then started leading the two away.

Pidge looked around, seeing where the others were. Coran was having a drinking contest with one of the older, gruffer looking Alffarians. Allura was laughing with the Alffarian queen, who was dressed to kill with a lot of skin on display. Hunk was chatting up with the Alffarian who’d been in charge of the food. Keith, Lance and their new friend were in a couch nearer the back, having some heated conversations from how red Keith’s face was turning. Everyone was having a good time.

Everyone but Pidge.

At the sudden sensing of a presence, Pidge turned to see Shiro.

He smiled and Pidge smiled back.

“Is everything okay, Pidge?” Shiro asked, “You don’t look so good.”

Pidge blinked and sighed, deflating like balloon “ _ He saw right through me. _ ”

“Do you wanna get some air?” Shiro questioned.

Pidge nodded.

Shiro put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder and started heading outside, towards the exit. It didn’t take them long to reach the surface, where a red moon, a blue moon and a green moon filled the night sky with light.

Pidge took in a deep breath, letting it out in a cold puff of air. 

Shiro offered a hand; in it was one of the tangle things that everyone had started keeping on hand. Pidge practically snatched it out of his hand and began to fiddle hardcore.

A little while later, when breathing was possible once more, Pidge murmured, “Thanks for getting me out.”

Shiro nodded and placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder, squeezing gently, “All you had to do what ask. It’s okay that parties aren’t your thing.”

“But everyone else can handle it, even Keith.” Pidge growled, “Why can’t I?”

Shiro smiled and took his hand off, turning to the sky, “Because everyone is different. It’s okay with you can’t handle parties, Keith doesn’t do half as well in battle as he likes to think he does. I also knew where he struggles with food textures, you thrive and eat anything. We all have our weaknesses and our strengths.” He turned to Pidge, “What matters is sticking together and helping each other through those things.”

Pidge blinked and nodded, “Thanks, Shiro.”

The two sat in silence, the thumping of the music much easier to handle now.


End file.
